


Rhîw

by Esteliel



Series: Anestel Universe [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings (Novel)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteliel/pseuds/Esteliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gîlríon's first snow, written as a gift for my beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhîw

"Like what you see?" Erestor's lip curled with disgust as he leaned forward to see what Glorfindel was watching so intently.

Over night, winter had come to the valley, and they had woken to a blanket of white covering every plant and tree outside. Snow was still continuing to fall in heavy flakes, silencing all sounds so that even Imladris, haven of refuge for so many elves, seemed empty and abandoned, as if Legolas and Gîlríon were the only people left in the valley.

"It is the first snow for Gîl," Glorfindel said calmly, refusing to rise to Erestor's bait as he watched with swelling heart how Legolas pressed a kiss to Gîl's flushed cheek and proceeded to put the woolen cap onto his locks once more. "Of course I like what I see."

Erestor snorted. "We all know about your... strange proclivities. But Valar, only you would find it arousing to see a youth play with a little child!"

Glorfindel chuckled, keeping his eyes on the scene in the garden where Legolas was now showing Gîl how to roll snow into a big ball.

"Arousing?" he mused. "Yes, that too... And why not? It is, after all, my child, and my... my prince. There is a very real pleasure in it, to see him be so tender with Gîl..."

"Strange that _tenderness_ would arouse you so," Erestor said maliciously.

"He makes a very good parent, despite his youth," Glorfindel said calmly, aware of the fact that his calmness would only annoy Erestor further. "And you are right... It makes me desire him even more. I do want more children, after all..."

Erestor turned from him with a sound of disgust, and Glorfindel allowed himself a chuckle at last when the advisor left the room.

Outside, the snow continued to fall as Gîlríon gleefully applied himself to building a small, crooked snowman with Legolas' help. Coming to a decision, Glorfindel put down the half-finished letter he had promised Elrond and wrapped himself in his woolen cloak before he ventured out into the snow. Gîl greeted him with a cry of delight, and Legolas came up to kiss him, his mouth hot in the cold air surrounding them, their breath forming little clouds in the air when they finally parted.

Erestor might well be right, Glorfindel thought with an inward shrug, and he might truly be overly proud and boastful, but this was more than just vain arrogance at his achievement. Gîl was more than proof of his virility, and Legolas had become far more than just a pliant body to sire heirs on.

He kissed Legolas again, not caring whether anyone was watching them as he had watched earlier, and then scooped up Gîl to press a kiss to his cheek as well. All around them, the snow continued to fall, covering the roofs and turrets of the Last Homely House as he and Legolas helped Gîl to build a companion to his snowman. Pride and love surged up in him once more at his child's excitement and Legolas' visible joy, and he knew then that despite Erestor's frequent criticism, this was a contentment the advisor would never know.


End file.
